Happy Easter, mate!
by NevErEndiNgbElieF
Summary: After last year's Easter, Bunny is determined to make this year's Easter unforgettable and perfect! But then a certain winter spirit decides to stop by during his preparations, and keeps insisting that he needed a break. Things were not going well especially when he hears that the other "tried" to help. /HAPPY EASTER!


**In celebration for Easter, I present to you this fic! Of course let's all not forget the true essence of Easter for it is the day the Lord has made. The day our Lord Jesus Christ was resurrected! Rejoice, mate! :DD**

**I would like to thank my sis, FeastofDeath, for beta-ing this fic. (She beta-ed almost all the sentences =3=)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Easter was days away and Bunnymund had started his busy schedule. He had to make sure he was going to make this year's Easter the most unforgettable one yet, to make up with last year's disaster. He made sure the eggs' amount was doubled and every design on the plain white surface was perfect and unique. No copies at all.

And fortunately, everything was going smoothly.

No guardian meetings to disturb him, unlike last year.

The pooka groaned at the memory. He didn't want to remember his horrifying experience during that Easter Sunday. To be invisible and to not be believed in. All the hard work he had to put up with for centuries came crumbling down within seconds. And all of that was made possible, thanks to a certain winter sprite.

Though, he had forgiven the boy for it, he still had a small grudge against him, like when he had caused _the_ Blizzard of '68. If only he'd learn how to keep himself out of trouble for once, and not be easily tempted by a certain Nightmare King.

That boy will never grow up, will he?

Shaking his head, Bunny went back to work. He was leading a new batch of googies to the colorful lake, when he then sensed… a _disturbance_.

He scowled and muttered a name:

"_Frost…"_

Quickly, he made his way to one of the tunnels to meet his uninvited guest. He grumbled some insults about the winter spirit as he tried to find him. He sniffed the air, trying to catch Jack's scent, only to end up unsuccessful.

Usually, the teen's scent wouldn't be so hard to identify in his warren. Just one whiff of something unfamiliar, like the scent of snow and pine, then he'd find him immediately. However, much to Bunny's chagrin, the prankster's scent was all over the place, which meant, Jack had been around longer than he had thought.

Without a second to waste, Bunny was all over the place, trying to find out where the hyper-active boy was. Easter was nearly here and the last thing Bunny _wanted_ was for someone to mess it up! Frustration slowly built up inside him with these thoughts and he swore that when he found that young guardian he was going to give him an earful.

If there was one thing you should be wary about bunnies -other than challenging him to races – it's that you should never _ever_ mess with them when a certain holiday is near.

Things can get pretty nasty if you do.

Ears twitching, and emerald orbs darting at every slight movement, Bunny instinctively knew he would immediately find Jack.

But it never happened. Because Jack found _him_.

Something heavy suddenly tackled him from behind and Bunny soon found himself rolling down the grassy hills. He rolled to a stop with an 'oof'-sound and immediately pushed himself off the ground. His ears twitched once more as he heard a ecstatic laugh. He looked up to see Jack sprawled on the grass a few feet away from him, laughing like a kid who had enjoyed a roller coaster ride.

But Bunny was not a happy rider.

"O' ya bettah laugh it all out, mate. 'Coz that's the last laugh you'll ever 'ave." Bunny glared as he stood up and brush the dirt off.

Jack seemed to have sensed the pooka's bad mood since he stopped laughing immediately. He bent his head back to look at Bunny and merely grinned, "Aw come on Kangaroo, don't be such a… a _drongo_."

Bunny rolled his eyes as the teen started laughing at his horrible attempt of copying his accent. He crossed his furry arms and gave Jack a stern look, "Look, mate… I don't 'ave time for yer silly games. Leave the Warren. Now. I 'ave work to do."

Jack sat up and grabbed his staff, "Now, don't be like that. Did you know people die young when they overwork themselves?"

The pooka scowled, "Except yah forgot I'm immortal."

Jack shrugged and smirked, "Oh! And don't forget, you're not young anymore."

"I-! You-! Rack off!" Bunny was about to walk away only to be stopped by Jack, who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Come on Bunny! I was just kidding." Jack casually swung his staff across his shoulders, "Can't you _chill_?"

Bunny was now at his boiling point. There were still thousands –no, millions of eggs to paint! And judging from the amount of time he had wasted, he would've been able to finish about ten batches by now!

He massaged his temples as he tried to keep his calm, "Look. It's nice of ya' to check on me and all, but you… have got to go. Like. Right now."

The smile on Jack's face vanished, but before Bunny could even take notice of this, the smile was back in place, "Don't be like that, Bunny! I thought you needed a break so I tried helping with your preparations while I was hanging around here."

Bunny's closed eyes immediately snapped open at what he heard, "You did… what?"

"And uhm well…" Apparently, Jack wasn't able to notice Bunny's reaction as he continued, "Anyway. I wanted to give you something- hey!" The winter sprite was cut off as he felt the guardian of hope push him aside and hop away with neck breaking speed, "H-hey! Wait for me!" Jack rushed after the other as quickly as he could.

Bunny was horrified at what he heard. Jack _tried_ to help him? Rather than feeling glad for that, he only felt panic. By experience… the guardian of fun's definition of "helping" was extremely far from "lending a hand".

He felt a rush of cold air from one of the coves he passed by and immediately halted. He went over the place with anxiety in his heart and what he saw next made his blood run cold.

About a hundred of eggs were scattered around the area. Some were covered in frost and some were covered in horrible… _horrible_ paintings. His wide eyes darted towards a paint brush and some cans of paint. One of them had spilled, covering some eggs with horrible smudges of green.

Jack had landed behind him and winced as he finally took notice of what he had done, "I did say 'try'…"

Slowly Bunny stood straight and turned to the teen who gulped. He then lifted a paw and pointed at one of the tunnels, "Get. Out."

"L-Look Bunny… I'm sorry for what I did. I swear I can fix it-!"

"Don't you see you've done enough?!" The pooka wanted to grab the other by the shoulders to shake some sense into him but settled for shaking his fists in front of the stunned winter sprite, "I don't _need_ any help! Especially from someone like you! You've done nothing but-"

"…make a mess of everything?" Jack pursed his lips as he unconsciously remembered Pitch's words before he had ruined Easter. Who could blame him for remembering that? It was déjà vu all over again. From trying to gain Bunny's trust to only have him explode at almost ruining Easter. But he was having none of that.

"I'm sorry. But please. Trust me on this. I wanted to help you." Jack stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pocket before taking out an egg which was apparently painted by him, judging by the poor strokes and the colors that faded at the wrong parts, "And look, I wanted to give you this as… as an apology for last year-"

But then a paw slapped his hand away, causing the egg to slip from his grasp, "Twice, Frost. _Two times_, you almost ruined Easter! The last thing I want is for you to _ruin_ it again!" He ignored the shock and hurt that flashed across the child's face, "And an apology will not do _anything_ to fix what you have already ruined."

Jack looked at him with wide eyes, "I…" He looked away and shook his head, "Yeah… you're right. Sorry."

And just like that, guilt bloomed in Bunny's chest. Jack usually wouldn't be so… _agreeable_. Instead he'd continue arguing until they'd start chasing each other's tails. A tiny voice at the back of his head kept saying he had gone too far, but his pride kept him from reaching out for the boy who had already turned and flew off towards a tunnel.

He watched until Jack was gone before turning away to clean up the boy's mess with a sigh.

Maybe he _had_ gone a bit too far.

His stress made him speak all those words and the pressure made him hot-headed. He clenched his fists as his mind slowly cleared up. He looked up at the cove once more before hopping near it. He crouched down and picked up one of the eggs to examine the damage. Now that he looked at it, it wasn't so bad. All he had to do was dump the eggs in the lake and the feeble paintings Jack made would easily be covered.

But this only made him feel worse.

The boy _was_ clearly only trying to help. And he had only been trying to get Bunny to take a well-deserved break.

Bunny groaned at what his conscience was telling to him. He rubbed both his paws on his face before cracking his eyes open. Then he spotted a shattered egg behind him. His ears perked up in curiosity as he approached the egg. If he remembered correctly, this was the egg Jack was trying to give him.

His assumption was correct as he saw a poorly drawn human which seemed to look like the guardian of fun himself. The white hair, blue shirt, and brown stick the figure was holding were kind of a dead-give-away. The arms were stretched to the sides as if holding something in each hand. Well, the other hand was holding the staff, so what could he be holding in the other?

His nose twitched as he saw another piece of the broken eggshell not far from him. And tentatively he reached out and looked at it. On that piece was… _him_, Bunny. Gray and white paint were used to paint his body and there were smudges of a darker shade of gray on his forehead and arms. On his other hand he held a brown boomerang and the pooka didn't even notice the smile that slowly crept on his face.

Then his eyebrows rose as he noticed something else. As gently as he could, he tried to push the fragile piece towards the other. Then once he was able to fit them in place, he felt his ears droop to the back of his head and this time… he let the guilt consume him in full force.

It was a picture of Jack and Bunny holding hands as if they were the _best of friends_.

Bunny suddenly had this urge to look at the other eggs. He picked them up one by one and he felt touched and at the same time horrible at every egg he analyzed.

On one of the eggs there was North, then there was Sandy, and Tooth… and the elves and what seemed to be like yetis or probably just some random brown smudges. But Bunny couldn't bring himself to care as he delicately arranged the eggs in a better position. He noticed most of the eggs had a painting of him and he just couldn't take the guilt anymore.

He wanted to take back what he said.

The eggs were not horrible. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Far more beautiful than his own skillfully painted eggs. Bunny knelt down as he placed the last egg with the pile.

He had only been focusing on impressing kids as he kept painting designs he never seemed to be content with. But Jack… Jack with the skills of a toddler, was far more amazing, for he had achieved what Bunnymund had forgotten to accomplish.

Jack painted the eggs, pouring into not only paint… but also his _mind_ and _heart_.

Bunny could practically imagine Jack in the cove, painting the eggs with his face crumpled in pure determination and concentration. He felt his heart melt and he would've stayed there to stare at the eggs some more but he knew he had something far more important to do.

He clenched his fists and stood up.

Right, time to find his snowflake.

…

As he suspected, the ankle-biter was in Burgess. He hopped out of his tunnel before sniffing the air. Winter was slowly fading and Spring was certainly on its way.

Immediately he heard children laughing and quickly hid behind some bushes. He watched as they passed by before heading towards the direction of Jack's lake. He wasn't in a hurry as he made his way to the winter sprite's home.

He was feeling pretty nervous and of course… guilty.

He wasn't ready to face him yet. Actually, he was mostly afraid to face Jack.

Bunny knew he was getting closer as he heard a familiar voice mutter something. He pushed away some branches and finally the lake came into view.

He looked around trying to find Jack when he suddenly heard a groan. He turned to the source of the sound and was surprised to see the guardian of fun sitting on the edge of the lake with crossed legs, while trying to paint what seemed like his eggs.

If he was expecting to see a sulking teen, he was wrong.

Bunny was stunned to see Jack_ actually trying _to paint eggs despite what had happened earlier.

Jack dipped his brush on a can of gray paint, trying to paint a certain bunny. He ignored the small droplets of gray that dropped on his brown pants and maintained his concentration. He paused for a moment, letting an eyebrow rise as he inspected it from arm's length. He frowned and sighed, "I liked the other one better."

"Yer not the only one, mate."

The winter sprite almost dropped the egg in surprise. He turned around with wide eyes, "B-Bunny?"

Bunny smiled and sat next to him, "That's me."

Jack's looked at him in confusion, "Wait… w-what are you doing here? I thought you were mad –busy for Easter."

The guardian of Hope was able to notice the little slip-up and of course, and his ears dropped behind his head as he felt disappointment rush through him, "Look, Jack, mate… I'm sorry. For exploding at ya earlier, I didn't mean it."

The winter spirit looked down at this, "No. You… you had the right to get mad at me. I… I almost ruined Easter _twice_. Actually, I _did_ ruin Easter." The teen shrugged and continued, "And I was feeling pretty guilty about that. So, I thought –hey! Why don't I help Bunny with this year's preparation? And… and I should've seen it coming. Third time's the charm after all."

There was a moment of silence. Bunny looked at Jack and took the egg from his pale hand as well as the paint brush, "When it comes to paintin', it takes a lot of patience to get things right. Ya often make mistakes but that won't matter at all, but at the same time… it somehow does."

"What do you mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched his fellow guardian paint the egg with the flick of his wrist and with steady strokes.

"What ya've done in the past… they didn't matter to me. But at the same time, they were important… to both of us." Bunny dipped his brush on blue paint, "If it wasn't for tha' blizzard, we wouldn't have met. And as for last year, you made us realize how _important_ the children were to us. Mistakes give us horrible consequences… but they help us learn." He placed the brush down and turned to Jack with gentle green eyes, "So thank ya, mate. Thank ya for everythin', and for tryin' to help me today. The eggs ya painted were amazin'."

Jack was a bit stunned at what he heard. He was snapped out of his stupor as Bunny gently placedt the egg back on his hand. Azure eyes traveled over the beautiful painting and he couldn't help but let out a breath. The pooka had made an exact copy of what Jack had made, only it was better and a bit more realistic.

Then he noticed there was more, as he twisted the egg.

The guardians were all painted around the egg shell and every one of them held each other's hands. Jack looked up at Bunny with an excited smile, "How'd you finish it so quickly?"

The guardian of hope chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, "Are yah really askin' that to the Easter Bunny who had been paintin' eggs for centuries?"

Jack shrugged, "Good point."

"Frostbite…" Bunny sighed as he looked down in guilt, "I'm really sorry for explodin' awhile ago. The stress was gettin' to me. Maybe I should really take a time-off once in a while."

Jack smirked at him as if to tell him _I told you so_. The pooka snorted at this and suddenly gave Jack a noogie making the boy laugh and struggle.

"You totally owe me one, Kangaroo."

"Yeah… I guess I do." Bunnymund turned to him with a smirk, "So go ahead. Tell me what you want."

Jack seemed to be contemplating this when his face suddenly lit up as he seemed to have come up with an answer, "Prove to me Easter is better than Christmas."

Bunny was surprised at what he had heard. He turned to Jack with gleaming emerald eyes and spoke with a confident smirk, "Deal."

…

Bunny held onto his words because once he finished hiding his eggs throughout the world, he had abruptly summoned the guardians in his Warren. Once the guardians arrived they were stunned to see Jamie and Sophie, who handed them each a basket.

Bunny appeared and smirked at Jack who looked clueless, "We're going to have an Easter Egg Hunt with the guardians and special guests only." He gestured at Sophie and Jamie who looked very excited at the declaration.

"Well, this is a first." Tooth exclaimed, but the excitement in her tone was noticeable.

"We celebrate Easter?" North smiled, "That iz a great idea, Bunny! We are gonna have fun! I feel it, in my belly."

Sandy made an image of an egg and a question mark while looking excited as well.

The pooka chuckled, "I'm gonna lay out the rules first-"

"There are rules in egg-hunting?"

"-yes, and as I was saying, The rules are simple and we're gonna have a little challenge to make things excitin'. First of all, find all the eggs. We have a total of one hundred beautifully painted eggs… painted by Frostbite himself."

Everyone turned to Jack in surprise.

"Mine?" The guardian of fun looked at him in shock, "You… you kept them?"

"I did say they were amazing, didn't I? I was planning to hide them with my other googies. But I thought they would be bettah used in a bettah occasion." Bunny said as he crossed his arms.

"Continue with rulez. I can't wait to win zis challenge!" North exclaimed.

"A'right, a'right. Now about the challenge –it's pretty simple. Who collects most eggs will win." Green eyes stared at each of their reactions, "And the one who wins would get to be my taste-tester for the new chocolates I'm planning to give out next Easter." He turned to Tooth, "And I'm planning to make sugar-free ones as well."

Now this got everyone riled up and the pooka silenced them as he raised both his paws.

"Now, let's begin this!" He turned to Jack who gave him a huge smile. He winked at him in return, "Yah bettah win this, Frostbite."

"Oh I will."

He chuckled before continuing, "Well then… on your mark!" Everyone prepared their stances, "Get set-!" Jamie looked at Bunny while Sophie hopped in excitement. The four other guardians exchanged competitive looks, but they couldn't hold back their smiles. Finally, Jack turned to Bunny and spoke.

"Happy Easter, Bunny."

Bunny smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"GO!"

**E*N*D**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Reviews and faves would certainly be appreciated! **


End file.
